1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure, and more particularly to a connecting structure between a liquidizer switch and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 1, between a conventional liquidizer switch 10 and a circuit board 11 is provided with conducting wire 12, and they are connecting with each other by welding method, however, there are still some defects may be caused during assembly and need to be improved as follows:
First, the liquidizer switch 10, the circuit board 11 and the conducting wire 12 are connected with each other by manual welding, thereby, it is not only inconvenient for assembly, but also the cost will be pretty high.
Second, the liquidizer switch 10, the circuit board 11 and the conducting wire 12 are connected with each other by manual welding, too high temperature will probably damage the circuit board 11 in case of improper welding, the NG products are accordingly increased; Or too low temperature will produce spaces in the welding portion, such that the conductance is badly affected.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional connecting structure between a liquidizer switch and a circuit board.